


you're the coffee that I need in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, alex shows love by making tea, george shows love by insulting his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Remind me again why we’re friends?’ Alex says as he heads towards the kitchen.‘No idea,’ George laughs. ‘I’m far too good for you.’‘That’s true.’ Alex grabs two mugs from the cupboard and sets them on the counter. ‘You really are.’
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	you're the coffee that I need in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> ahah, it is me, i have returned to offer you more lewis/alex fluff featuring long-suffering best friend george bc that poor lad puts up with so much
> 
> lewis be seeming horny on main tho, so sorry for that
> 
> it is short and hopefully cute
> 
> title from best by daniel caesar ft. H.E.R because it makes me soft (i know alex makes tea not coffee, don't come for me)

Alex walks out of his bedroom, his pink joggers slung low on his hips and a too-big, definitely stolen t-shirt slipping off one shoulder. He’s well aware that he looks a bit of a state. He also hopes that George doesn’t look too closely at him because he’s pretty sure that the t-shirt he had grabbed off his bedroom floor doesn’t cover any of the bruises dotting his neck.

‘Morning, mate,’ he says as he flashes his best mate a quick grin and brushes the sleep from his eyes. George is slumped on the sofa, laptop balanced on his knees as he scrolls through his own sub-reddit. Vain tosser, Alex thinks.

‘More like afternoon,’ George replies without taking his eyes off the screen.

‘Yeah, well.’ Alex shrugs. ‘We were busy.’

‘Trust me, mate,’ George says with a grimace. ‘I am well aware. The walls ain’t that thick.’  
Alex blushes and rubs the back of his neck guiltily. ‘Sorry, mate.’

‘I's nothing.’ Then it’s George’s turn to shrug. ‘Wasn’t too loud.’

‘Good. I’m glad.’

‘Yeah.’ George leans back against the sofa properly and grins upside down at Alex. ‘You’re real whiny, though, and that carries pretty bad.’

‘Fuck off,’ Alex shoots back, the blush brightening on his cheeks and spreading patching down his neck.

‘Just saying if we get evicted again because you’re a bit of a slut, I’m never gonna let you live it down.’

‘Remind me again why we’re friends?’ Alex says as he heads towards the kitchen.

‘No idea,’ George laughs. ‘I’m far too good for you.’

‘That’s true, you really are.’ Alex grabs two mugs from the cupboard, sets them on the counter, glances over at George curled up on the sofa and pulls out a third. ‘Tea?’

‘Shu'up,’ George replies, his eyes back on his screen as he scrolls. ‘No I’m not. And yes to tea.’

‘You said it,’ Alex points out as he fills the kettle and turns it on. ‘I just agreed with you.’

‘Well don’t.’

‘Noted.’

Warm arms wrap around Alex’s waist and a bare chest presses against his back through his t-shirt.

‘I woke up and you weren’t there. That’s very rude, darling.’

‘You were fast asleep.’ Alex shrugs as his tips his head back to rest on Lewis’s shoulder and smile up at him. ‘Thought I’d wake you with a cuppa.’

‘Not as good as the way you woke me up last time,’ Lewis says, pressing kisses to the side of Alex’s neck and nuzzling against his skin. ‘That was much more fun.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ George rolls his eyes. ‘We all know how Alex woke you up. I don’t need a reminder.’

‘No?’ Lewis asks with a cheeky grin. ‘How about a re-enactment?’

Alex whines Lewis’s name as he catches the hand making its way steadily down to the top of his joggers.

‘I might actually murder you both,’ George snaps as he shoves his laptop onto the sofa and stands up. ‘I’m going to Will’s. By the time I get back, I expect you both to be less gross. And for Lewis to be wearing a fucking shirt, for God’s sake.’

The front door slams shut behind him and they both burst into fits of giggles. Lewis squeezes his arms around Alex’s waist and kisses the shoulder exposed by the baggy t-shirt.

‘Oops,’ Alex says as he turns to face his boyfriend and loops his own arms around Lewis’s neck. He has to stand on tiptoes to reach, but he doesn’t care. He likes the reminder of how small he is compared to Lewis. And he knows that Lewis likes it too. He continues, ‘Think we scared him off.’

‘I know,’ Lewis laughs into Alex’s throat. ‘What a shame.’

‘Mmm,’ Alex hums as he slides one hand into the hair at the base of Lewis’s neck. It’s gotten pretty long now. Alex hopes he doesn’t cut it right away, it’s nice to have something to hold on to. When he has to stretch up to kiss him, obviously. Nothing else. Alex’s face flushes and Lewis pulls away slightly to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

‘What you thinking ‘bout?’ he asks, hands spreading out on Alex’s back and holding him close. The t-shirt is soft under his fingers, but not as soft as skin. He wonders if he could get away with sticking his hands up the back of it. Probably, especially now George has left.

‘Nothing,’ Alex says, the hand on Lewis’s neck sliding to his shoulder and gripping the muscle there.

‘Mmhmm, course,’ Lewis replies, unconvinced. His voice goes low and soft as he leans down to brush his lips against Alex’s ear. ‘How about you tell me the truth, huh, baby?’

Alex whines and pulls Lewis into a kiss. Feeling brave, Lewis gathers the hem of the t-shirt and tugs it up enough to get his hands underneath. He was right. Alex’s skin is even softer than the wash-worn material.

‘I love you, darling,’ Lewis says as soon as they pull away to breathe. He kisses the tip of Alex’s nose just to make him laugh then presses their foreheads together.

‘Love you too.’ Alex’s voice is barely above a whisper.

‘Love you more.’

Alex scoffs. ‘Impossible.’

He pulls Lewis down for another kiss and pushes forwards so Lewis’s hand slide further up his back to curl over his shoulder blades. As he drops back to the floor, he lets out a laugh.

‘We really are gross,’ he says. ‘No wonder George left.’

‘Yeah.’ Lewis shrugs. ‘So why don’t we make the most of an empty flat?’

‘Insatiable, you are,’ Alex says, pressing a last quick kiss to Lewis’s jaw. ‘Still gotta make the tea.’

‘Forget the tea, let’s go back to bed.’

‘I was gonna offer to make you pancakes,’ Alex says with a pout. He doesn’t really know why he’s pushing, as if going back to bed would be a hardship, but he had been looking forward to showing off. ‘I’ve been learning.’

‘Well in that case.’ Lewis squeezes him quickly and drops a kiss to the top of his head. ‘Cook away, chef. I’ll grab a shirt.’

Alex shrugs. ‘Don’t have to.’

‘Nah, mate, tea, I could have done without,’ Lewis says with a grin. ‘Pancakes made by the famous ImAllexx, on the other hand? Well, I’d have to be an idiot to turn that down.’

‘Which you are, obviously,’ Alex replies, but Lewis knows he doesn’t mean it and neither of them can keep the smiles off their faces. Alex taps the hands wrapped around his waist and says, ‘You’ll have to let me go.’

Lewis whines into Alex’s shoulder and shakes his head. Alex just taps his hands again.

‘Go on,’ he says. ‘Stick a shirt on and tell George it’s safe to come home, yeah?’

‘Fine.’ Lewis unwinds himself from Alex and shoots him a dopey grin as he walks backwards through the living room. ‘Only because I love you.’

‘Love you too, you melt,’ Alex says as he opens the fridge. As Lewis disappears back into the bedroom, Alex yells, ‘And get George to pick up milk!’


End file.
